Towards the sun
by Uki96
Summary: Un rendez-vous. Un guignol en costume rouge. Deux idiots devant un arbre. Pourquoi Spiderman et Deadpool sont-ils tous les deux au même endroit au même moment? Cadeau pour Miss Slut. Spideypool.


Bonjour, me voici pour répondre au challenge de Juju (Miss Slut pour ceux qui connaissent… elle adore quand on l'appelle comme ça… ou alors c'est juste moi… en tout cas c'est pour elle !)

Sur le groupe Sterek's Pack de facebook, elle a gagné un jeu qui lui permettait de gagner un OS de ma part.

 **Conditions :** J'avais un thème imposé, ainsi qu'un pairing et une phrase imposés que je pouvais choisir ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais j'ai été orienté XD

 **Theme :** Superhéros  
 **Pairing :** Spideypool  
 **Phrase imposée :** « C'est quoi ton type de femme à toi ? » - « Vivante ! »

J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais XD

 **Disclaimer :** Marvel, Spiderman et Deadpool ne m'appartienne pas du tout du tout XD

ENJOY !

* * *

Peter Parker se balançait le long des buildings de New-York, appréciant de sentir ses muscles s'étirer avec délice.

Le jeune superhéros patrouillait pour la soirée, mais malheureusement il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, il avait un rendez-vous de prévu, et son date n'était pas du genre à être patient. Du tout. A tous les coups il était déjà en train de le pourchasser dans les rues de la ville.

Se posant en haut du Chrysler Building, Spiderman se colla contre l'antenne pour observer sa ville de nuit. Des lumières partout, beaucoup de bruit, un flot incessant de voitures. Mais il appréciait ce climat, il se sentait à l'aise.

Retirant son gant, il regarda sa montre vite fait pour constater qu'il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant de rejoindre son rendez-vous.

En à peine deux minutes, l'homme-araignée avait atteint Central Park, lieu du dit rendez-vous galant. Seulement il n'y avait personne. Rectification, une personne se trouvait là, pleurant et sanglotant doucement. Le jeune homme s'approcha doucement de la personne, une vieille dame qui parlait à un arbre pour Dieu sait quelle raison.

« Mistouflette descend mon amour ! »

Peter Parker haussa un sourcil, levant les yeux pour voir un chat, coincé dans les branches de l'arbre.

« On ne peut pas faire plus cliché que ça, sortit l'homme araignée, faisant sursauter la femme qui se retourna.

\- Spiderman ?!

\- A votre servie Madame ! Un coup de main ?

\- C'est ma chatte, elle ne peut pas descendre.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait ! s'amusa Spiderman. »

En quelques mouvements, l'araignée grimpa en haut de l'arbre, essayant de s'approcher doucement du chat, sans l'effrayer.

« Minou, minou, vient par-là ! Oh god, je hais ces bestioles, pourquoi vous montez dans les arbres si vous ne savez pas descendre ? Prenez l'ascenseur c'est plus drôle et moins dangereux merde ! »

Peter se rapprochait petit à petit, laissant le temps à l'animal de s'habituer à sa présence.

« Spideyyyyyyyyyyyyyy ? »

Un immense crac se fit entendre alors que Spiderman se mit à hurler de terreur, la branche sur laquelle il se tenait venant de tomber au sol.

En effet, un immense sourire aux lèvres, la main encore posée sur sa ceinture de télétransportation, droit comme un i sur la branche désormais au sol, se tenait un homme rouge.

« DEADPOOL ! se plaignit Peter. On peut savoir ce que tu fous là ?

\- Mais ma petite araignée en soie, on avait un rendez-vous ! Je suis là pour toi ! Ce n'est pas comme si on m'avait forcé à te rendre visite ! A croire que j'ai gagné un concours !

\- Que… ? Oh laisse tomber ! Tu ne pouvais pas te téléporter ailleurs ? J'étais occupé avec… le chat ? Où est ce chat ? »

Peter se releva immédiatement, sous l'œil curieux de Deadpool. Mais fort heureusement, la chatte était confortablement installée dans les bras de sa maîtresse qui regardait les deux héros avec des yeux ronds.

« Stupide jeunesse, grommela la vieille femme avant de s'éloigner de la scène.

\- Ben dis donc, commenta Deadpool, ça doit faire longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu la jeunesse en elle celle-là ! »

Peter se couvrit le visage d'une main, blasé par son petit ami.

« Vraiment Wade ? Tu n'avais pas plus classe ?

\- Quoi ? Si tu savais qui c'était tu ne serais pas aussi gentil !

\- Oh parce que toi tu sais peut-être ? Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber ! »

Deadpool sourit encore plus, venant se placer contre le dos de Peter, glissant ses mains sur son torse.

« Voyons mon arachnide préférée, tu sais bien que je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber. »

Peter soupira avec force. Mon dieu ce que Wade pouvait sortir comme conneries à la minute.

« D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Où est ta femme ? grogna Peter. »

L'homme araignée ne voulait définitivement pas de problème avec la femme de Wade, il tenait à sa vie.

« Humpf, la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé elle m'a laissé le champ libre pour venir te voir. Pourquoi cette question ? C'est quoi ton type de femme à toi ?

\- VIVANTE ! Non mais la Mort… tu es mariée à la Mort et tu veux sortir avec moi ? Tu sais combien j'ai dépensé en conjuration de mauvais sort ? Et ce n'est pas avec mon salaire que ça va se faire !

\- Oh Spideychou ! Elle ne te fera rien, et puis en plus, tu ne pensais pas à elle quand on était ensembles hier. »

Peter rougit sous son masque. Non mais vraiment pourquoi Wade lui parlait-il de cette soirée ?

« Ce n'était pas pareil, j'étais bourré et…

\- Mais tu as aimé ce qu'on a fait n'est-ce pas ? demanda Wade avec une petit voix. »

Peter grogna sous son masque. Deadpool était un as de la manipulation, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Oui j'ai aimé mais là n'est pas la quest…

\- SPIDEYCHOU M'AIME ! hurla l'anti-héros avec une voix surexcitée.

\- Et c'est reparti, murmura Peter. »

Le jeune homme laissa son petit ami s'exciter pendant un temps autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que finalement, blasé par tant d'émotions, il souleva son masque, et vint plaquer ses lèvres contre celles de Deadpool.

Quelle sensation étrange Peter pouvait sentir les lèvres de Wade contre les siennes, séparées uniquement par le fin tissu de son masque, mais cela n'enlevait en rien la douceur du baiser.

Peter sourit, se détachant d'un Deadpool qui ne bougeait plus, choqué.

« Si tu en veux plus, essaye de m'attraper, ordonna le jeune superhéros alors qu'il lançait une toile en direction du building le plus proche et s'enfuit de Central Park. »

Alors qu'il filait entre les immenses bâtiments, Peter n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que Wade l'attendait déjà dans sa chambre, un immense sourire sur son visage ravagé par les cicatrices Mais Peter n'en avait cure. Pour la première fois, il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis Gwen, il se sentait revivre, tout ça parce qu'un stupide guignol en costume rouge lui donnait envie de vivre et sourire.

Vraiment, Deadpool était ce qu'il y avait de mieux comme remède contre la mélancolie, et Peter comptait bien se laisser entraîner dans cette voix.

* * *

Et voilà, un petit OS pour Miss Slut, en espérant que j'ai rempli toutes les conditions, que je n'ai pas massacré ni Deadpool ni Spiderman que je n'ai jamais faits avant.

Voilà voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plus !

With my sincerious love,

Uki


End file.
